nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Phenotypes
Only Human phenotypes are included here. The Nesarian Empire has a great variety of races and intelligent species in a relatively small space, probably due to magical interference. Despite this - or, more likely, because of it - both social and legal restrictions on racial mixing have been in place since time immemorial, and within the Empire, racial identity has always been inseparable from cultural identity. Unlike the modern, much broader conception of racial identity, there is no sense of a common "white" or "brown" identity or anything analagous to it within the Empire; for example, Nesarians and northern Estemorians do not see themselves as the same just because they share white skin and light hair and eyes, but the three distinct genetic groups of Estemorians see each other as kin despite having slightly different physical traits, as they are part of the same nation - although in ancient times there was far less of a feeling of kinship between them. Although mixed populations are now somewhat common with the relaxing of social restrictions and abandonment of legal ones, the following phenotypes are still clearly identifiable in modern times. Nesarian The Nesarians are split between two phenotypes, the North and South Nesarids. It is unknown which population came first, as there is no evidence to prove anything and both theories of either the North or South Nesarids coming first use equally valid reasoning. The North Nesarid phenotype occupies Wallshire, Mountaingate, Infrishire and Cortathshire, and the South Nesarid phenotype occupies Zatholshire, Dongrishire and Eshérshire (only where there are no Elves or Half-Elves). In the south-western corner of Cortathshire there is also a large minority with the South Nesarid phenotype. The majority of Ascaria and urban centres of Wallshire appear to be a mix between the two phenotypes, as are most of the ancient noble families of Ascaria including the ruling Capilus dynasty (which is firmly North Nesarid); the reason for this is unknown, as records suggest this was the case even before the unification of Nesaria and subsequent migration from all corners of the country into Ascaria and the cities of Wallshire. North Nesarid North Nesarids are identical to the Anglo-Saxon phenotype, shown in the pictures. North Nesarids have pale skin, with straight to curly light brown, blonde or red hair. They have light brown or blue eyes. They have long, straight noses, high foreheads and fairly narrow faces, with skulls of medium proportions. They are tall and ectomorphic (more lean) or mesomorphic (more muscular). A variety in northern Cortathshire has more rounded jaws, a high prevalence of blonde and red hair and a high prevalence of freckles. South Nesarid South Nesarids are identical to the North Atlantid phenotype, shown in the pictures. South Nesarids have pale, sometimes slightly ruddy skin, with straight black or brown hair and blue eyes. They have prominent, long and often concave noses. They have narrow, sloping foreheads and skulls of medium proportions. They are tall and ectomorphic (more lean). Particularly around Dongrishire, they have weaker body hair compared to North Nesarids. Divenoric The Divenoric phenotype is very similar to the Gracile Mediterranid phenotype, shown in the pictures. This refers to the Humans of Draconia and Avamoria, and not the Elves who colonised Avamoria beginning in the late 3rd century BC or those who mixed with them, who possess slightly more angular features, weaker facial and body hair, slanted eyes and a greater variety in hair and eye colour. Divenorics have light brown skin, straight or wavy (rarely curly) black or brown hair, long straight noses and narrow, gracile, oval-shaped faces. They have dark eyes. They are mildly low-skulled (chamaecranic). They are ectomorphic (more lean), somewhat gracile and on the upper end of medium height. Divenic The Divenic variety which exists in Draconia is generally lighter in both skin and hair, possessing light brown and dirty blonde hair rather than those of Avamoria who exclusively have black or brown hair. The Divenic variety may also have stronger facial hair, but many suggest this is down to cultural practices and not genetics, as Avamorians generally keep close-shaven but Draconic Humans generally have beards. Estemorian There are three distinct but distantly related Estemorian phenotypes, known as the North, South and East Estemorids (or, in the more commonly used and less academic language, Frifolkians, Baeruthians and either Khagarians or Khergovians). Although the exact details are contested, it is generally thought that the North Estemorids - or Frifolkians - were the progenitors of the Estemorian civilisation, who spread southwards and eastwards, merging with pre-existing native populations to form the South and East Estemorids. However, despite this, the North Estemorids themselves in their "pure" form have always been a minority, and it is the South Estemorids that are the defining phenotype of the nation, as they are by far the most numerous. There is a large and growing population that is a mix between all three, which has only been present in any significant degree since the industrial revolution and the urbanisation of the steppe. Prior to this, there was only significant mixing along the borders between the regions where these three distinct groups reside. Additionally, prior to Estemoria's unification following the war with Nesaria, these three groups identified as distinct and different populations, but afterwards they began to see each other as one and the rate of mixing increased. North Estemorid North Estemorids are identical to the North Pontid phenotype, shown in the pictures, except with lighter hair. North Estemorids have fair skin, and straight or wavy light brown, blonde or red hair. They have fairly tall and narrow heads, long and narrow straight noses, and blue, green or rarely amber eyes, being the population with the greatest concentration of amber eyes in the world (but it is still rare at approximately 1%). They are ectomorphic (more lean) or mesomorphic (more muscular) and of medium height. North Estemorids live in Frifolkia and the region of Rekyena that borders it. They are assumed by some scholars to be related to the Nesarids, in particular the South Nesarids, but genetic testing has not yielded any evidence for this theory. South Estemorid South Estemorids are very similar to the Volgid phenotype, shown in the pictures, although their eyes are typically closer together than shown here. South Estemorids have fair skin and straight (but sometimes wavy) black or brown hair. They have fairly tall and narrow heads, fairly long and plump noses, and brown (or rarely blue) eyes with mongoloid features. They are generally endomorphic (more stocky) to mesomorphic (more muscular) and are of medium height, typically marginally shorter than North Estemorids. South Estemorids live in southern Rekyena, Baeruthia, Kamaria and western Estagha - i.e. the western half of Estemoria south of Frifolkia. Genetic testing has proved the theory that they are a mix between a population related to the Osdarthians and the North Estemorids. East Estemorid East Estemorids are identical to the Pontid phenotype, shown in the pictures. East Estemorids have light brown skin, and straight or wavy dark brown to black hair. They have fairly tall and narrow heads, long and narrow straight noses, and brown eyes with relatively narrow eye apertures. They are ectomorphic (more lean) and of medium height, typically a little taller than North Estemorids. East Estemorids live in eastern Estagha, Khagaria and Khergovia - i.e. the eastern half of Estemoria. Genetic testing has proved the theory that they are a mix between a population related to the Divenorics and the North Estemorids. Osdarthian There are two distinct Osdarthian phenotypes - the Urbanites and the Rurals, although the original meaning of these definitions was irrelevant by the time of Osdarth's conquest by Nesaria, as many Rurals lived in urban areas and many Urbanites lived in the countryside. In modern times these phenotypes are still clearly identifiable, but there is a large and increasing mixed population. Urbanites Urbanites greatly resemble the Choshiu phenotype, shown in the pictures. Urbanites have light brownish-yellow skin and coarse straight black and brown hair. They have long, narrow and sometimes convex noses. They have skulls of generally average proportions (mesocephalic) and are mildly high-skulled (hypsicranic). Their faces are narrow and elongated with small mouths, with slanted eyes. They are ectomorphic (more lean) and are of slightly below average height. Rurals Rurals greatly resemble the Ishikawa phenotype, shown in the pictures. Rurals have yellowish light brown skin (sometimes pale) with coarse, straight or wavy hair, mostly black or brown but with rare cases of (dirty) blondness and red-headedness. They have somewhat wide noses of average length with a depressed root. Their faces are short and shallow with weak jaws and cheekbones, with large, slanted eyes with varying shades of brown. They are ectomorphic (more lean) and are of average height. The easiest way to differentiate a Rural from an Urbanite is that they have paler skin, shorter and wider faces, larger eyes, wider noses and usually have lighter hair and eyes. Mountaineer The Mountaineer phenotype is a rare phenotype found in the mountains surrounding the flat plains of Osdarth. They are almost identical to the Kham phenotype, shown in the pictures. Mountaineers have medium olive brown skin with straight, sometimes wavy black hair. They have large and robust heads and dark brown eyes. They have straight, sometimes convex low-rooted noses and broad, somewhat flat faces with somewhat slanted eyes. They have skulls of generally average proportions (mesocephalic) and are high-skulled (hypsicranic). They are ectomorphic (more lean) and are of average height. The history of the Mountaineer phenotype is largely unknown, but the favoured theory is that they were the original inhabitants of Osdarth before being forced out of the plains and into the mountains by its current inhabitants. It is unknown when this took place, but likely soon after the Annihilation. Qaateeni The Qaateeni phenotype is almost identical to the North Indid phenotype, shown in the pictures. They are found in Qaateen, but populations also appear in eastern Akkanuria and the northern Osdarthian coastal region of Osdaka. In Akkanuria, mixing between Qaateenis and Westerners is common, but it is very rare between Qaateenis and the Rural Osdarthians in Osdaka. Qaateenis have light to medium brown skin and straight or wavy, black or dark brown hair. They have relatively large and tall heads. They have long, narrow and often convex noses. They have high and narrow faces, weak chins, somewhat almond-shaped dark brown eyes and thick body hair. They are ectomorphic (more lean) and tall. Western The Western phenotype is almost identical to the Iranid phenotype, shown in the pictures. This phenotype is found everywhere in the Western Desert besides Qaateen. Westerners have light to medium brown skin and straight or wavy, black or brown hair. Light brown, almost dirty blonde hair is a rare trait amongst the northern Akkanurians. They have relatively large and fairly tall heads with long, narrow and often convex noses, although those of the northern Akkanurians tend to be straighter. They have full lips, sturdy chins and almond-shaped brown eyes. They have strong facial hair and mildly strong body hair. They are ectomorphic (more lean) and tall. The skin colour can be darker or lighter depending upon location, as a result of adaptation to differing levels of UV exposure. Genetics plays a part in this to a small degree, but it is largely environmental. The skin colour is palest in the regions of Akkanuria (the north) and Indaqqa (the coastal south), where the shade is the same as shown in the picture. It is a little darker in the region of Indissia, and darkest - almost sub-saharan in appearance - in the eastern region of Makkad, the hottest and driest part of the Western Desert. Map The map gives a rough and somewhat oversimplified depiction of where these phenotypes reside within the political subdivisions of the Empire. Where there are diagonal lines of colour, the background colour is the predominant phenotype, and the lines are a significant minority. * Grey = No native Human presence * Purple = North Nesarid * Magenta = South Nesarid * Light Green = North Estemorid * Greenish-Brown = South Estemorid * Dark Green = East Estemorid * Azure = Divenoric * Red = Urbanite Osdarthian * Pink = Rural Osdarthian * Dark Red = Mountaineer * Orange = Qaateeni * Yellow = Western